The present application is related to a biometric sensor arrangement and a method for generating a biometric signal.
A biometric sensor arrangement can be configured to determine the heart rate of a user. Such a biometric sensor arrangement comprises one light source and one light sensor to measure pressure changes in the capillaries of the human skin of a user. The light source emits radiation which is spread through the tissue to the capillaries. The light sensor then measures the optical response through the skin. The heart rate can be determined as a function of the optical response. There is an increased demand to realize small and cost-effective biometric sensor arrangements.